Off the Pedestal
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Sonny messes up.


_A/N:I have no claim on the DOOL property._

In their apartment, Sonny is reading Will's latest magazine article. Will sits on the couch in eager anticipation.

Sonny has been sitting on the back of the couch, but now walks around to the opposite end from Will. **"It's well written, a very good article."**

Will's broad smile falls. He knows it's never a good sign when Sonny starts out like this.

"**You see, Will. I know Paul Narita. He was my boyfriend before I broke off with him and moved to Salem. Paul was in the closet because he was afraid of losing his pitching career. I find it hard to believe he so easily came out to you despite being unable to pitch. Will, did you let him seduce you? Did you cheat on me to get this story?" **Sonny's jaw clenches as his eyes glitter.

Will closes his eyes, bows his head, and plays with his wedding ring. He shoots up from the couch. His back is straight, his shoulders are thrown back, and his hands are folded into fists. He moves his neck to look at Sonny while he cocks his head to one side. **"I never guessed that my beloved husband could be such a silver-tongued liar, but you are a Kiriakis, after all. You do feel like you married beneath you and my family baggage does bother you! Truthfully? I did nothing to discourage Paul's flirting to honor the confidentiality agreement and, frankly, it felt good to know another man could be interested in me. But when he tried to kiss me, that agreement went right out the window. I pulled out my wedding ring and told him that I have a husband. Furthermore, I explained to Paul how much my husband helped me in my coming out process. I let Paul know that I'd be happy to help him in his process, whether or not he allowed the information in print. He finally agreed when I informed him that he'd be a great role-model for LGBTQ youth!"**

"_How could I have jumped to such a conclusion about my own husband? Do I truly think so little of Will?" _Sonny reaches for Will's hands. **"Will, I'm so-"**

Will steps from Sonny's reach and stalks to the bedroom. **"Save it, Kiriakis. I'm not hearing it!"**

Sonny sighs, scrubs at his face, and looks at his watch. He gets up and taps at the bedroom door. **"Will, I've got to get to the club. Can we talk about this later, please?" **Getting no response, Sonny snatches up his zippered leather jacket and his keys before heading out the door.

_XXXX_

Outside the apartment door, Sonny holds a huge bouquet of flowers and takeout from Chez Rouge in one hand as he takes out his keys with the other. **"WILL!" **Sonny shouts as he opens the door.

He freezes when he sees how dark the apartment is, the only light coming from the counter-top in the kitchen. Not even the nightlight outside Ari's room is on. _"Oh, no! No-no-no-no-no!"_ He drops the packages on the couch to rush into Ari's room. He quickly realizes that her portable playpen, most of her clothes, and her favorite toys are gone. He steps back into the living area and takes a deep breath as he runs a hand through his hair. _"Oh, crap. Will, please let this be a cruel joke."_

He investigates their bedroom and bathroom. He throws open all the cabinets and drawers. Will left nothing of his own behind. Sonny can feel his heart breaking and knows that he himself is at fault.

He goes back out to the main room and finally turns on the light. Sonny's eyes fall to a couple of items on the table next to the fruit bowl. Will has placed the photo album of their love-story and a note addressed to Sonny there. Sonny's fingers caress the album's cover while a bittersweet smile plays across his lips. His hands start to shake when he pick up the note.

_**Sonny-**_

_**I love you and I know you love me, but love is not strong enough without trust and respect. You have never fully trusted me and I now no longer respect you. I'm freeing you of the burden of loving me and I'm moving on to try to make it on my own for once.**_

_**Please do not try to find me or contact me. You won't be able to.**_

_**When I have settled, I'll ask Grandma Marlena to discuss a custody schedule with you for Arianna. I will not have her growing up thinking she needs to choose between her parents the way I did.**_

_**Will**_

No longer confident in his legs to support him, Sonny sits on the couch. His face his a mask of grief as tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

_XXXX_

It's three months later, and there has been no direct communication between Sonny and Will. Not even Victor Kiriakis's best men can find Will once the Brady, Horton, and DiMera families close ranks.

Sonny sits at a table, drinking coffee, with several international magazines strewn across the table. _"Without Will as my anchor, I couldn't even hang on to Club TBD. Here I am, co-manager with Rafe of Uncle Vic's nightclub. Can't talk to my husband but I can sure watch his career take-off. There's been a popular surge in celebrities around the world telling their coming-out stories and it is to Will that they all turn to write them." _

Taking a sip from his mug, Sonny looks up just as a man and a woman walk in from the entryway. He nearly chokes.

Abby gives Will a playful shove as they enter the bar area. Will happens to stop and stand beneath an eyeball spotlight in the ceiling. Will is stunning. The light gleams through his dark, reddish-blond hair. His eyes are merry and his plump lips are stretched into a scintillating smile. He is wearing very flattering, dark jeans, a lavender tuxedo shirt, and a fitted, black-leather, suit-vest. Will scans the room and spies Sonny standing at his table.

They lock eyes and Sonny can still see Will's love for him. But, just as Will's cobalt-blue eyes start to glisten with tears, he takes a breath and turns back to Abby. At that moment, several customers walk between Sonny and Will. Quickly surveying the seating area, Sonny sees no sign of Will or Abby.

Knowing it's futile but unable to stop himself, Sonny careens for the entry doors. He stops at the curb outside. Glancing down both ends of the street, Sonny can see no one.

His heart fractures yet again. Sonny screams, **"WILL, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

_XXX_

"**WILL, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Sonny opens his eyes and takes several deep breaths.

Will sits on their bed next to Sonny and takes Sonny's hands into his. **"Hey, it's okay. I'm here."**

Sonny sits up and embraces Will tightly. **"Y-yes, you are here. Why?"**

Will's fingers find Sonny's hair. **"Well, things weren't going so well out in LA and Ari and I missed you terribly."**

"**LA?"**

Will pulls back to meet Sonny's eyes. **"Yes. The screen-writing didn't go well, so we came home. We stopped at the club, first, but you weren't there. We came home to find you passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka and an empty can of pineapple juice on the kitchen table. Thank god, you woke up. I was wondering if I should take you to the hospital to have you tested for alcohol poisoning."**

Sonny takes Will back into a hug and closes his eyes. **"LA, it was all just an ugly nightmare. So, Ari's here, too?"**

Will chuckles. **"Yes, she's in her playpen in the living room. Sonny, we really need to talk."**

"**Yes, we certainly do." **Sonny's incredible smile appears as he pulls Will down on the bed. **"But, right now, I need to cuddle with my husband. Then, I want us to play with our daughter."**

"**That sounds awesome."**

_**The End**_

_**A/N: Please comment if so inclined.**_


End file.
